


All happy

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At long last.





	All happy

Our story begins in Gregory and Vincent Goyle's house, their best friend Draco Malfoy and his husband Harry, formerly The Boy Who Lived are visiting.

Vincent smiled. "See, we told you it would all work out; Draco."

Draco glanced at Harry and smirked. "There were a few complications before we actually got together."

Gregory frowned. "I always wondered why you two never got together after you kissed after The Battle of Hogwarts."

Harry gasped. "You know about that?"

Vincent chuckled. "Of course, Draco tells us everything."

Draco laughed at Harry's shocked face and reassured him, "Not everything, but certain things I do share with them. They're my best friends after all."

Gregory asked, "So, what happened after that kiss all those years ago?"

Harry said, "Stereotypes got in the way. I didn't want to disappoint anyone by marrying a..."

Draco interrupted, "Slytherin, ex Deatheater, pureblood? Take your pick."

Vincent smiled. "But, you never bothered about stereotypes; Draco."

Harry beamed, "If I had a time turner, I would go back to that day we kissed; Malfoy."

Gregory chortled. "You still call each other by your surnames?"

Draco smirked. "Old habits die hard."

Vincent grinned. "Well, I'm glad that we're all happy now. The three amigos are bachelors no longer."


End file.
